


Wait for Dark

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020 (Yuri!!! on Ice), 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 3, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Supernatural Elements, incubus emil, vampire michele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Vampire Michele meets incubus Emil at a club and convinces him to take him home for the night. Smut ensues.Written for the 180I AU Week Day 3: Supernatural
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020





	Wait for Dark

He was leaning on the bar, considering the mass of humanity on the dance floor when he saw him walk into the club. 

_ Now that’s interesting. I haven’t seen one of those in a while.  _

Michele said, “I am going to go check something out.”

Sara replied, “Don’t you mean someone?”

Michele rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll be back.”

Sara said, “Take your time.”

He pushed off of the bar and started walking towards the man who had just entered the club. He met him halfway across the dance floor. The man was taller than Michele with beautiful blue eyes. However, he looked a little lost in the club. His hands were in the pockets of the green jacket that he wore. He wasn’t dressed like a typical club-goer, wearing athletic pants and a t-shirt. 

_ He must be young. It takes them a while to figure out their system. This could be fun.  _

Michele approached the man. “Hi.”

The man blushed as he squeaked,”Hi?”

“Care to dance?”

“Okay.”

Michele pulled the man closer and began moving against him. The man put his hands on Michele’s back. 

The man asked, “What’s your name?”

Michele replied, “Michele. Yours?”

“Emil.”

They danced in silence, letting their bodies do the talking for them. It took him a while, but once Emil relaxed into the rhythm of the music, he was quite a good dancer. Their hips locked into the same rhythm as they danced together. Michele rested his hands on Emil’s hips. The rhythm slowed and Michele stretched his arms up to go around the neck of his partner as he plastered his body against Emil’s. Emil blushed, but let his hands slide down Michele’s back lower and lower until they were firmly on Michele’s ass. 

_ There you go. Who would have thought I’d have to seduce an incubus? Must be very young, probably the age he looks.  _

The music picked up again. Michele turned around in Emil’s arms and began grinding his ass against Emil. Emil put an arm around Michele’s waist and pulled him flush against his body. Michele could feel Emil began to harden against his ass. When the song ended, Michele pulled Emil off the dance floor. Emil crowded Michele against the wall near the bar. He bent down to talk into Michele’s ear. 

Emil asked, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Michele shivered in pleasure as Emil’s breath ghosted over his ear. “No.”

Emil’s face fell.

Michele continued, “You can take me back to wherever you are staying. So we can do something about this.”

He ran his hand over the erection that was becoming apparent in Emil’s pants. Emil moaned into Michele’s ear. Emil bent down and captured Michele’s lips in a tentative kiss. Michele returned the kiss, devouring the boy in front of him. 

After a moment, Michele broke the kiss. “Let’s go.”

He began to pull Emil towards the exit of the club. He looked back at his sister who signaled him to have fun. Emil let himself be pulled out of the club and to the taxi stand. They slipped into a taxi and Emil gave his address to the driver. Michele turned Emil’s head, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. He ran his hands over Emil’s clothed body, making him moan. Michele slipped his tongue into Emil’s warm wet mouth. Both men were surprised when the taxi came to a quick halt. Emil looked up and noticed that they had arrived at his apartment building. Michele paid the driver and grabbed Emil’s hand as they exited the taxi. He let Emil pull him inside the apartment complex. Emil dropped Michele’s hand to unlock his door. He took off his shoes as he entered the homey apartment. Michele followed his example as he followed him inside. 

Michele, looking around, said, “Nice place.”

Emil replied, “Thanks.”

Michele walked up to Emil who was standing in the living room. 

He asked, “Now where were we?”

Emil leaned down and kissed him. This was a hungrier kiss than the one at the club. It was almost bruising in its intensity. Emil’s hands rested on Michele’s waist. He pulled Michele closer until their bodies were flush with one another. Michele ran his hands under Emil’s shirt, tracing up his toned abs. Emil hitched in a breath at the touch. When the kiss broke, Michele leaned up and whispered, “I know what you are.”

Emil stopped and stepped back a step. “What?” 

Michele sighed and leaned his head on Emil’s chest. “I know what you are and you don’t have to hold back with me. You can’t hurt me.”

Emil blinked as he asked, “What am I?”

Michele replied, “An incubus.”

Michele saw the look of surprise as it flitted across Emil’s face. 

“What are you?”

“Not human.”

“I get that, but it’s only fair that I know since you know what I am.”

“A vampire. Is that a problem?”

“No, not a problem.” Emil squeaked.

“Do you mind if I bite?”

“Do you mean in general or to feed?”

“Both.”

“I am okay with it if you don’t mind if I feed off you too.”

“It is only fair. So can we get back to what we were doing?”

Emil nodded. Michele grabbed the bottom of Emil’s t-shirt and drew it over his head.

_ Oh, he’s pretty. _

He dropped the shirt to the living room floor. 

“Bedroom?”

Emil gestured to the hallway and began backing up towards it as he watched Michele slowly unbutton his silk shirt. Michele pushed it off his arms and it slithered to the hallway floor. Emil reached behind him for the bedroom door. Once he found the handle, he opened the door to reveal his bedroom. There was a nice big bed in the center of the room which was the only thing that Michele cared about. He pushed Emil back until the back of his knees hit the bed. He pushed Emil onto the bed and crawled onto the bed hovering over the incubus. He ran his hands down Emil’s torso then let his lips follow the same path. Emil gasped at the sensation. He found his hands in Michele’s brown hair as Michele’s lips got closer and closer to the edge of his pants. Michele hooked his fingers into the waistband of Emil’s athletic pants and underwear. He looked up at Emil who nodded vigorously. Michele pulled down his pants, exposing his erection. Emil groaned when the cooler air met his heated flesh. Michele ran his hand up and down Emil’s hardness, watching the boy squirm beneath him. He kissed the tip of his erection and licked him from root to tip. He opened his mouth wide, and being careful of his fangs, took Emil into his mouth. 

Emil moaned. “Please. . . Michele. . . please.”

Michele chuckled and pulled off Emil. “Please what, my little incubus?”

Emil replied, “Fuck me.”

Michele stood. He grabbed Emil and flipped him over. Emil groaned at being manhandled by the vampire. Emil got up on his hands and knees as Michele unbuckled his belt and let it slip to the floor. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his underwear off his body. He grabbed the lube on the nightstand. He lubed up his fingers and pressed one finger into Emil. Emil groaned at the intrusion. He felt Michele’s other hand caress soothingly along his back. Michele pushed the finger in and out until it was moving easily. He pushed in two fingers, pumping them in and out, scissoring them so they stretched Emil. 

Emil pleaded, “Please. . . I’m ready. . . Please.”

Michele said, “Patience. Almost ready.”

Michele pushed three fingers into Emil. He curled them as he pumped them in and out of the incubus’ body. Emil shouted in pleasure as he arched his back. 

_ Found it. _

Michele pulled his fingers out of Emil’s body. He slicked up his erection and slowly pushed into Emil. Once he was fully enveloped by Emil’s body, he stayed still letting Emil adjust. 

Emil cried, “Please. . . for the love of . . . move.”

Michele pulled back and thrust into Emil. 

“Harder.”

At Emil’s bidding, Michele thrust harder and faster until he was pounding into Emil. His hands clasped Emil’s hips to keep him from moving across the bed. 

Emil said, “I’m going to. . . please let me. . .” 

Michele replied,“Come for me, my little incubus.”

Emil’s orgasm crashed through his body. Michele put an arm around Emil’s torso and brought his back flush to Michele’s front. 

Michele said, “I’m going to bite you, is that okay?”

Emil, sleepily, replied, “Go ahead.”

Michele bit into Emil as he came. He could feel some of his life force being siphoned off by the incubus as he drank a little of the incubus’s blood.

“Delicious.”

He licked the bite to help it heal and lowered the incubus back to the bed. Emil quickly fell asleep. After cleaning them up, Michele crawled into the bed. He spooned with the incubus until the night faded away. When it got too near dawn, he redressed and left a note on the bedside table. 

When he made it back to the apartment he shared with his sister, she asked, “How did it go?”

Michele smiled, “Good. I hope he calls.”

“Left while he was asleep?”

“I didn’t want to wake him and I couldn’t be caught out in the daylight.” 

“Uh-huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“It would be a good arrangement. We could both get what we need without worrying about hurting humans.”

“I think you like him.”

“Like him? I don’t even know him.”

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time for that.”

“I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow night, Sara.”

“Goodnight, brother.”

***

The next morning 

Emil woke slowly to daylight filling his bedroom. 

_ He must be gone since daylight is deadly to him. I wonder if I’ll see him again?  _

Emil caught sight of a piece of paper on his nightstand. 

_ What’s that? _

He picked up the piece of paper and saw it was a note from the vampire. 

Sorry that I have to leave. Call me?

xxx-xxxx.

Michele 

Emil smiled as he put the number in his phone. 

_ Now I just have to wait for dark.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and say hi on [ 18OI Discord Channel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell%E2%80%9D>tumblr</a>%20or%20join%20us%20on%20the%20<a%20href=)


End file.
